swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud City
Cloud City is a tibanna gas mining colony above the gas giant Bespin, named as such because it is perpetually surrounded by giant clouds. The city floats 60,000 kilometers above the core of Bespin, and is located in the Anoat sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It has historically maintained a large and famous luxury resort district on its upper levels, complete with hotels and casinos. Characteristics Layout Cloud City is a completely man-made Tibanna gas mining colony of a few million tourists, workers and support staff hovering over the gas giant Bespin. Being located in Bespin's Life Zone, the station has no need of airlocks or life support systems, with the atmosphere is comprised mostly of oxygen and acceptable levels of gravity and temperature. Situated 60,000 kilometers above Bespin's core, its disk was approximately 16.2 kilometers in diameter. 36,000 repulsorlift engines and tractor beam generators kept the giant city floating above the planet. It contained 392 levels, along with platforms and rooms for residents and visitors. The top 50 levels of the city were used as a luxury resort, renowned for its famous casinos, while the lower levels were used as worker housing and for the mining and processing of Tibanna gas. Government The government consists of the Baron Administrator, which as of 8 ABY, is Blaine Hansom. The two other branches are the Exex and the Parliament of Guilds. The Exex is comprised mostly of nobles, diplomats, and business leaders who have their headquarters on Cloud City, while the Parliament of Guilds represents the workers and craftsmen of Cloud City, and worked to keep the city's economics evenly spread. Population & Culture Popular tourist activities included gambling, hiring a cloud car for sightseeing the city and occasionally touring the local mining operations. Tibanna Gas Mining Generators on the underside of the city emit tractor beams that converge below the gas mine's reactor bulb, creating a funnel of energy that mines Tibanna gas from Bespin's lower atmosphere, at depths of more than 23,000 kilometers. The gas was forced up into an opening at the bottom of the bulb, where it traveled up the reactor stalk and finally into one of several smaller reactor shafts, where it is filtered through a processing vane. Each processing vane maintained a carbon-freeze chamber, where Tibanna gas is mixed with carbonite for flash-freeze preservation. Work areas in these lower levels were primarily operated by the Ugnaughts, who performed the monotonous and sometimes dangerous work while bathed in red light, which was the preferred color for the species and also increased their productivity. Many of these tunnels could only be navigated by the Ugnaughts. Background Early History Cloud City was built by the eccentric explorer Lord Ecclessis Figg of Corellia, who offered the freedom of the city to three Ugnaught tribes if they agreed to build the city. With the Ugnaughts having been sold into slavery long ago, the tribes agreed, creating the first iteration of Cloud City. During the Clone Wars, a large orphanage was created for children who lost their parents in the fighting. Unfortunately, the Republic-allied outpost was lost to the Confederacy soon after. Galactic Civil War Era In more recent years, the city has seen several Baron Administrators and each one guided Cloud City in different directions. In 1 ABY, Dominic Raynor lost a high-stakes game of sabacc to Lando Calrissian. Calrissian took over as Baron Administrator, taking the city to new levels of prosperity. He focused on tourism and fair wages for honest employees. He tried to root out corruption in the Wing Guard and generated several new and important policies. He also gained respect and public favor for raising the standard of living and wages for Ugnaughts. Unfortunately, this didn’t last – Lando was forced to order an evacuation when the Empire took control in 3 ABY. Under the newly-installed Imperial Baron Hugo Treece, much of what Lando hoped to accomplish was destroyed. He embezzled funds, forced Ugnaughts into slave labor, and enforced the law with the end of a stormtrooper’s blaster. After the Battle of Endor, things took a darker turn. Anoat’s Imperial Governor Adelhard locked down the entire Anoat sector by blockading all known trade routes. This was referred to as the Iron Blockade. Eventually, his rule over the sector was cut short and the Iron Blockade removed, however the Empire still controlled Cloud City. New Republic Era In 5 ABY, Lando and the New Republic regained control of the city and he resumed command. Before he could do much repair work, a new threat came in the form of Jabba the Hutt’s father – Zorba the Hutt. He came to Cloud City under the pretense of claiming his ‘inheritence’ from his son. In a supposed written will, it was declared that all of Jabba’s holdings on Cloud City be given to his father. Lando, not wanting to part with some of the property, challenged him to a sabacc game. Eventually, it ballooned into a sabacc game over Cloud City herself, one that Zorba the Hutt ended up winning. Cheating, Zorba the Hutt won using a marked deck under an obscure law that stated that the owner of the most property on Cloud City could use their own cards. With each card marked, he easily beat Lando. Zorba the Hutt hung onto Cloud City for a year and a half, and in that time the population dropped, tourism fell, and corruption once again ran rampant. That said, Zorba the Hutt himself was very fond of Cloud City, sometimes taking long vacations in his Holiday Towers’ private suites. When Zorba announced a large celebration of himself and achievements, he publicly declared expansion and restoration of the Desilijic clan. One person, groomed to be his lieutenant and recognized as such at the ceremony was the infamous Blaine Hansom. Although publicly tied at the time to the New Republic, he and his mentor Wix Adders had been involved in Desilijic clan’s business for decades. On the night of the celebration, Zorba the Hutt had an immense party on Tatooine, with a tattoo ceremony at the beginning. It was here Blaine was to be inducted permanently into the clan by getting a Desilijic mark on his body. As the hot brand grew nearer, he pulled out a sword and killed the Hutt in front of the audience - and earned a Desilijic scar on his face. A riot broke out and after intense fighting Blaine Hansom and his crew survived, victorious. Leaving Tatooine for Cloud City, he challenged Zorba the Hutt’s regent, Toln Ne Yerres, to the rights of Cloud City. After some deliberation, Toln agreed and hosted a big sabacc tournament the next day, intending to make a profit either way. Instead of Blaine sorting the issue out with Ne Yerres, he had to play sabacc against several other people, working his way up to the last round. After winning with a pure sabacc, he was almost assassinated by Ne Yerre’s planted hitmen. Both Ne Yerres and Hansom were sent before a jury and tried for crimes. Blaine was eventually freed and granted Baronship and property rights by the Exex and Parliament of Guilds after his friends Bota Zi, Genos Ia’danian, and Tek Krodak discovered and revealed very incriminating evidence against Toln Ne Yerres. With Toln was sentenced to four years in prison, Blaine Hansom began his stewardship of Cloud City. Recent Administration Originally, Blaine Hansom had no specific plans for Cloud City once he took control. As a smuggler of a somewhat notorious reputation, he has a number of enemies and staying in one spot would be difficult, but Blaine decided to remain Baron Administrator. He first seized Zorba’s property, including The Holiday Towers hotel and Casino and The Happy Failure. He placed Lobot in charge of allocating the profits of each into improving Cloud City as he saw fit. Lobot's first initiative was create an orphanage for children of the war, which was met with praise by Cloud City’s populace. Lobot then granted a sizeable sum of credits into Bespin Motors, allowing them to expand their business and production. Aside from Lobot, Blaine Hansom was greatly helped by his friends. Tek Krodak volunteered to get cyborg implants to help do Lobot’s job when he became occupied improving the city. Genos Ia’danian and Bota Zi thwarted not one, but two attempts to capture the city. The first was stopping Imperial Guildmaster Rale and the second time, they defeated the combined forces of Boba Fett, Bossk, Dengar, and IG-88 together. Afterwards, Blaine left for the remote Asilay sector for a month, he returned but his allies were missing in action. Devoting himself to managing Cloud City, he and Lobot poured credits into the Bespin Defense Force and Bespin Motors. He raised the living conditions for Ugnaught workers. He focused once more on tourism and replaced those he thought were corrupt with an ally of his. Perhaps the biggest factor into Cloud City’s return to prosperity was the new business plans put into action by Blaine’s companion Elayne Kuat, who immediately used her administrative skills to drive Tibanna production up while lowering worker’s hours and raising benefits. The Empire had tried to pressure the city into unfair trade deals a few times, but the only progress made has been securing most of the trade routes around the sector. Blaine wasn’t fazed by this - employing dozens of his smuggler friends to sent shipment after shipment of Tibanna gas to the New Republic. Cloud City in recent years has been more than prosperous. Tourism is up, production is up, and Tibanna is in just as much need as it has always been. Of course, there is still an element of corruption in the Wing Guard, there are still criminals in Port Town, and there are occasional attacks on the city by the criminal or independent factions, but so far Baron Administrator Hansom has been able to deal with them. Accommodations When a tourist, merchant, or even government officials arrive, they’re greeted by cloud cars and escorted to an appropriate docking bay. In some instances, reservations have to be made to get an adequate space - this is certainly the case for upper-class hotels. Nobles and the wealthy usually make reservations in the Yerith Bespin, The Torrent, or a posh suite in The Holiday Towers. Middle-class tourists might look to the Stratosphere Hotel or Urta Tibbinna. Merchants, immigrants, and fringers come into one of the lower docks and usually end up in Port Town in one of the many bars, seedy casinos, or other underground activities. It’s a good rule of thumb to judge the prices and what type of people will be there by what level they’re on in Cloud City. Generally, the richer a person is the higher up on the city they’re living and conducting business as each of these different levels contain dozens of restaurants, casinos, dance clubs, shops, tourist activities, and permanent residents. Para-wing rentals and Skyship tours are also popular ways of viewing the best the city has to offer, while tour ships allow users to relax and enjoy life amongst the clouds or native beldons. Booking Hotels * The Stratosphere, Urta Tibbinna: 25-35 cr/night * The Senatorial: 50-90 cr/night * The Torrent, The Grand Bespin Hotel: 100-400 cr/night * The Holiday Towers, The Yerith Bespin: 500-10000 cr/night Other Services * Skysailing: 50cr/hour * Para-wing rental: 20 cr/half hour * Cloud/Beldon tours: 25 cr/person * Meals, Three star: 15-40 cr/person; Four star 25-60 cr/person * Souvenir holograph: 10 cr * Average club cover: 10-50 cr/person * Average drink cost: 2-20 cr/person Security Customs in Cloud City are rather strict with all goods brought in thoroughly searched. Ships aren’t always boarded, but customs officials have the right to board any ship at any time. If a trader hopes to bribe or bring in illegal cargo, they’d go to Port Town where the officials are more lax and easier to bribe. Baron Administrator Hansom also makes routine sweeps, to ensure Cloud City’s safety. On the ground and in the atmosphere is the Bespin Wing Guard, the formal law enforcement agency of Cloud City. Its members dressed in dark blue uniforms with red and gold trim, and dark blue helmets. Standard issued comlinks, datapads, and silver Relby-k23 blaster pistols (nicknamed 'stingers') are in daily use, however they have access to larger weapons if needed. Nearly all members are also proficient in Cloud Car piloting, with most flying the standard Storm IV model and a smaller percent using the Flurry II models. The are stations all over Cloud City itself, with each being lead by a sergeant who reports to the Chief. The only group that acts outside of this format is the Elite Wing Guard who acts on behalf of the Chief, or sometimes, the Baron Administrator. In the atmosphere, the surrounding space, and protecting trade routes is the Bespin Defense Force. If there are larger conflicts with spacecraft, this is the organization that deals with it. Separate from the the Wing Guard (although many are drafted from the Wing Guard) these pilots operate at the discretion of the Baron Administrator. Historically, they have used Z-95 Headhunters and Sorosuub Planetary Fighters, both modified by Bespin Motors. Notable Inhabitants & Organizations Leadership The government consists of the Baron Administrator, Blaine Hansom, and the Exex and the Parliament of Guilds. Representatives belonging to both groups can often be found in the Upper Plaza district. Among Blaine Hansom's leadership group is Lobot (who was functions as the COO), King Ozz (who represents untaught interests), Elayne Kuat and Noor Yerren Bartas (who run Bespin Motors), and Chief ?? of the Wing Guard. Bota Zi and members of the New Republic Bounty Hunter's Guild are also a common sight, along with rogue Jedi Genos Ia'danian. Both Tek Krodak and Katira had apartments in Baron Administrator's Palace. Other Notable Inhabitants Several diplomats can found on the Upper Plaza district including a New Republic diplomat and a Nothoiin emissary. Criminal Organizations In 4 ABY, envoys from the Zenowai Crime Society were stranded on Cloud City due to the Iron Blockade, and took over a number of the groups and illegal activities. Their control ended a few months later with the death of Mehedo Clynch. A year later, in 5 ABY, Sawthayne established himself as a name to be reckoned with, however Tek, Genos, and Bota were able to subdue him. Throughout all of this turmoil, The Ivax Syndicate, an expansive criminal organization throughout the Anoat system thrived. With activities ranging from underground gambling, racing, and blood sports, their leader is none other than the reclusive Cloud City resident Voras the Hutt. Established by Tek Krodak, Slicers Synonymous is a small slicing organization based out of Cloud City. Points of Interest The Upper Levels Also called the Tourist District. * Apex Overlook * Holiday Towers ** Blaine's Meeting Room ** Blue Petal Bar ** Name of Casino inside? * Grand Bespin Hotel ** Otherworld Encounter * Cloud Dance Restaurant * Grand Bespin Hotel * Cabbly's Stadium * Royal Casino * SkyCenter Galleria * Pair O'Dice Casino * The Floating Fish * Well-Done Bantha * Trest * Vapor Room * Yarith Bespin * The Paradise Atrium Upper Plaza District Or the Administrative sector * Baron Administrator's Palace ** Baron Administrator's Office ** Blaine and Elayne's Quarters ** Tek's Apartment ** Katira's Apartment ** Figg & Associates offices ** Parliament of Guilds ** Notholin Ambassador's Apartment * City Square * Figg & Associates Art Museum * Royal Park * Wing Guard HQ * Bespin Motors * Private Docking Bay * Security Tower Port Town & Market Row * The Happy Failure * Nodgarr’s Repairs * 6-0 Cybernetics * Bothawui Jewellers * Shadow Market Housing & Factories * Cloud City Core * Carbon-freezing chambers * Bespin Motors factories Related Locations Bespin, the gas giant that Cloud City floats on, is located in the sparsely-populated Anoat System. Alongside Bespin, in the same system, there is also the ice planet Hoth, the Nothoiin homeworld, and Burnin Konn. While Cloud City is the most populous mining platform on Bespin, there are two other platforms of interest that float on the planet. The first is Tibannopolis, an uninhabited and inoperative platform bought by Bota Zi. Recently, it has been used as a mobile music venue. Ugnorgrad, also known as the "Ugnaught Surface" was a smaller platform floating on Bespin, populated by Irden Ugnaughts and led by King Ozz. Links Category:Starports